Benutzer Blog:FinchelLieberin/Glee immer schelchter?!
Heey Leutzz' (: Ich hab' gemerkt, dass mir glee in letzter Zeit immer weniger gefällt und von "Dance With Somebody" war ich so angelangweilt (ist des ein Wort :D), dass ich es nicht geguckt hab'. Und ich glaub vielen anderen geht's genauso und deswegen hab ich mal Gründe aufgezählt, weswegen glee net mehr soo dolle ist :/ #'neue Charaktere'- Ich finde es ganz ehrlich schrecklich, wie immer neue Charaktere kommen. In Staffel 1 hatte man noch einen Überblick und jetzt komm ich mit den ganzen neuen Charas gar nicht mehr mit. Zum Beispiel Rory und Sugar. Ich mein die beiden bringen die Story nicht wirklich weiter und haben auch keine wirkliche Handlung, ich mag die beiden, aber ganz ehrlich: es ist unnötig. Oder auch Wade. Natürlich ist es mal eine Abwechslung, dass es jetzt auch einen Transsexuellen gibt, aber es wird so sein: In der einen Folge bekommt er ein bisschen was zu tun und dann fällt er in den Hintergrund. Also warum einen neuen Charakter machen, wenn man sich dann später zu wenig um ihn kümmert? Stattdessen könnte man sich zum Beispiel etwas mehr auf Puck, Tina& Co. konzentrieren! #'kaum noch Handlung'- die Hälfte der Episode besteht nun noch aus Songs, zu denen ich auch noch gleich kommen werde, und es passieren nur wirklich wenige Handlungen. In "Sturday Night Glee-ver" ging es eigentlich nur darum, dass Mercedes, Santana und Finn jetzt ungefähr einen Plan haben, was sie tun werden. Das war's. Wenn man im Vergleich dazu Triumph oder Trauer nimmt: Quinn bekommt ihr Baby, verträgt sich mit der Mum, Finchel kommt zusammen, sie verlieren, bekommen trotzdem noch ein Jahr… das war ganz schön viel Stoff und so war's auch gut ^^ #'Songs'- Die Songs in S3 sind super. Sie werden toll gesungen usw., aber sie haben nix mit der Handlung zu tun. Gar nichts. Zum Beispiel "How Will I Know". Hat rein gar nichts mit der Handlung zu tun, während die Songs in S1 immer genau richtig waren, zum Beispiel Total Eclipse of the Heart. Und noch was: die Songs in S1 waren richtig realistisch: Wenn also Rachel Gives You Hell gesungen hat, war sie auch wie im echten Leben im Proberaum. Aber zum Beispiel in S3 "Dance with Somebody"…ich meine, was zum Teufel sollte das mit den Großaufnahmen der Gesichter? Das war ja wie in einer billigen Comedyshow und vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Kleinigkeiten, aber diese Kleinigkeiten bewirken meiner Meinung nach vieles. #'Zusammenhalt'- Das fand ich in S1 wunderbar *-* Ich meine in so Songs wie Don't Stop Believen', Imagine oder True Colour…da sah man, dass es einfach 12 Loser waren, die immer für sich da sein werden und das war, was mir an glee besonders gefallen hat. Und auch vor allem, wie sie alle Mr. Shuester gemocht haben…in S3 macht sich um den keiner Gedanken. In S3 denkt jeder nur über sich selbst und es sind inzwischen so viele Mitglieder, dass so ein richtiges Gemeinschaftsgefühl gar nicht mehr existieren kann. Und das finde ich wirklich, wirklich schade… #'Moral der Serie'- das Besondere an glee ist natürlich die Moral, wie sei du selbst oder auch dass man so geboren wurde, wie man halt ist. Natürlich gibt es die auch bei S3…aber sie wirkt so gezwungen. Als ob die Macher eigentlich nur Geld wollen und deswegen das und das einbauen. In S1 hatte man wirklich das Gefühl, das glee etwas Besonderes war und es eben nicht nur um Geld ging, sondern wirklich um so Themen wie Selbstakzeptanz und so weiter. #'Charakterentwicklung'- Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass Tina nicht mehr stottert und normale Klamotten trägt? Oder das Rachel nicht mehr so egoistsich ist wie früher? Oder Puck überhaupt kein Bad-Boy mehr ist? Die Charaktere haben in S3 gar keinen Charakter mehr, etwas, was sie ausmacht, was sie eben zu so etwas Besonderem macht. Jetzt werden die Charaktere in der Serie perfekt dargestellt und das mag ich ganz und gar nicht :/ So und das waren jetzt ein paar Gründe aus meiner Sicht. Natürlich könnt ihr in den Kommis schreiben, wo ihr mir zustimmt und wo ihr etwas ergänzen würdet. Natürlich könnt ihr auch schreiben, wenn ihr eine ganz andere Meinung habt ^^ So und das war's dann mit meinem ewiglangem Blog-Beitrag, ich hoffe ihr kommentiert und gibt mal euren Senf dazu ;) Liebe Grüße ;* Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag